Deep within her eyes
by cAgaLLi AtTha
Summary: nothing more just crazy pairings like....axc but they'll appear later in the story lxc, sxs, dxm, yxs, like that...hehehehe..and about the self reviewing.. I DIDNT WROTED IT! understand? someone hacked my account duh.. HOPE..all of u UNDERSTAND....
1. 1sT meetiNg enCounter

Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-THIS-CHARACTERS. hahaha!

Chapter 1:

Auel gazed at the stars one cool evening, in time with the music on the radio. The breeze was cool and gentle as it caressed his skin. The stars twinkled colorfully as he slid down to his folding chair. He Drummed his finger to the ice bucket to reach for a can of cola.

He continued to gaze at the sky and saw a magnificent shooting star. Auel wished for something. Actually he wished for a person a girl exactly to love him, and he'll love her back.

He sighed... "Hope it will come true" He glanced at the stars one more time and went back to his house and went asleep.

Morning Came.

"Arf!!" his dog Tiger a black Labrador barked.

"Oh, Good morning too tiger." he yawned

He fed tiger and then proceed to the bathroom, after that he cooked his food then ate it, and he got himself ready for school.

Auel went out and leaved the house to the capable hands or paws of tiger. His trained and most loved pet in the world.

He then droved his BMW. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Through his cars open window, a warm fresh summer breeze caressed his skin. But actually it was the first day of school. The sky was an endless sea of azure blue, and the sun lit up everything it touches with its warm gentle glow, especially Auel's Sky blue colored hair. He Was Wearing a Red shirt with a matching Dark blue jeans and a Light blue colored open polo.

_Hope that today will be a great day.. _He thought.

He approached Keisuke High, then parked his car. He went straight to his classroom, even though some girls were flirting with him so he buzzed them off. He wasn't in the mood that day.(well actually he always isn't!)

"Hey Auel!" a brown haired man called out

"Oh. hey kira ..." Auel replied

"You look miserable today, what happened?"

"No, its nothing" he gave him a weak smile

"Okay, ya know Sir Yuuna said we are gonna have a new classmate today!" kira proclaimed

"Really?

"Yeah."

"Hey Auel Edward Neider!" Cagalli called out

"Hi Auel!" Lacus greeted as well as Miriallia and Athrun. Cagalli is clinging on to athrun.

"Hey, good morning." Auel greeted back

"So hows your summer?" yzak and dearka interrupted

"It was okay"

"Hey guys!" Shiho stormed in

"Hi!!" Everyone greeted

Just as they continued to talk about how good their summer was. The Bell ranged indicating that class are starting.

"Welcome back to school class." Yuuna their teacher spoked up

"Well today you have a new classmate please welcome her."

Stellar quickly came forward to Yuuna. And said

"Hello everyone my name is Stellar Dianne Loussier!" she smiled sweetly

Auel didn't noticed her at first. He really cant seem whats the problem within himself at all.

He looked up and saw her. His eyes widened. It was the girl he was looking for.

Yuuna pointed stellar's seat. And that seat was the empty chair beside Auel. Well Auel was still in deep thought and shock. Auel never saw a girl as pretty as her. Stellar came forward to her chair. He still hasn't move since he saw stellar. Then stellar greeted him.

"Hi!! I'm stellar,"

"uhh .. hello i'm Auel Edward Neider." He smiled

"oh.. nice to meet you..."

"Me too.. Where are you from any way."

"I'm from Osaka, japan."

"Welcome to japan!!" auel welcomed her

"Thanks "she smiled sweetly.

They continued to study.

LUNCH TIME CAME

Athrun, cagalli and the gang including auel invited her to lunch.

They slowly walked to the cafeteria.

Auel was in deep blush when stellar smiled at him.

"Athrun?" cagalli asked her boyfriend

"Yeah?" blue hair replied

"Have you noticed auel lately?"

"Yeah, the same old quiet type of guy."

"No, I mean ever since stellar came to school earlier this morning, he was in deep blushing moments, especially when they are together."

"Really? I never noticed it."

"It's Because your not observing Dummy." she gently pinched athrun on the cheeks and gave him a cute smile.

"..." athrun just smiled back

-how sweet...)

"hey auel, ..."stellar asked

"Yes?"

"How.." she was cut off by something

"StellaR!!!!!!"auel shouted

Hey pLz. DroP Some review!! Plz... weLL that was The first ChApter of

DEEP WITHIN HER EYES

lol.. tadah...


	2. WaLk me hoMe,, pRetty pLz

Chapter 2- walk me home,

"OOUUCCHHH..." stellar yelped in pain

she was hit by a a baseball in her left shoulder.

"stellar?" auel asked in horizon as he helped her stand "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, kinda.." she stood up firmly

"Hey what happened?" mirrialia asked

"well stellar here was hit by baseball" athrun interrupted for he saw what happened.

"Hey IDIOT!?" auel shouted at the guy who throw the ball "Watch where your throwing the ball!" he glared at him. He throwed back the ball and it landed on the BIG, DARN head of the base baller guy, thing, whatever!!

Everyone, except Yzak helped her coz yzak was busy throwing stones at the guy who hit stellar. By the way he is laughing madly!!

(What happened with you yzak?)

"What do you want to eat guyz?" dearka asked

"Pizza!" they all chorused as they sat on the seats at the cafeteria. Auel sat beside stellar, same with athrun and cagalli, lacus with kira, dearka with mirrialia and yzak with shiho.

(By the way.. Lunamaria and Meyrin is their friend by the way,, though they'll appear later in the story..)

after lunch they went back to their classrooms and finished their last subject.

2;30 came.

The bell rang,then all student rushed outside their room. Auel who was about to leave suddenly felt a warm hand touched his arms. He looked down and saw..

"stellar?"

"Auel? Will you walk me home?"

"Uhh.. Sure.. but why?"

"Its because i'm not used to walk alone especially here.."

"Ohh..so where do you live?"

"6th street Sullivan village" she answered politely

"Really? Me too!"

"Good! C'mon!"

"Okay.." He smiled

hey sorry for the interruption... sorry too coz i have to end this ryt here coz.. i gotta go...i still have to go out with my best buds ya know!? And i have to go to schooll.. im still a student ya knw.. but i'll do my best to finish this!!!Hehehe... bye!!!


End file.
